Dit quelque chose…
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: J'étais vraiment amoureux, mais tu n'en avais cure. Je te donnais tout, ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, mais ce n'était pas assez. J'attendais un signe de ta part, mais tu ne me disais rien. Alors je te dis au revoir, mais j'espère quand même que tu tenteras de me retenir.


**Titre**: Dit quelque chose…

**Genre**: ANGST / LEGER YAOI

**Rating** : K

**Pairing**: Camus, Milo

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi ! Bouhouhou ! J'vais faire une pétition et une manif'. Qui m'aime me suive.

**Rappel**: ANGST, donc triste. Je suis d'humeur à la déprime ce matin, le temps pourri n'arrange rien. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**Résumé** : J'étais vraiment amoureux, mais tu n'en avais cure. Je te donnais tout, ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, mais ce n'était pas assez. J'attendais un signe de ta part, mais tu ne me disais rien. Alors je te dis au revoir, mais j'espère quand même que tu tenteras de me retenir.

**Note de l'auteure** : Encore un test sur le « je ». Il s'agit là de ma plus grande faiblesse, je n'arrive pas à bien écrire en « je », alors je m'entraîne.

Un Camus x Milo triste, avec un Milo désespéré, qui attend que son Camus fasse un geste. Mais cela ne sert à rien.

J'ai écrit ceci, en partie à cause de mon état de santé, du sale temps, mais aussi d'expériences personnelles. Je suis un peu comme Camus dans une relation, et je voulais mettre par écrit ce que les autres pensent. (Mais j'vous rassure, j'ai quand même des sentiments et tout le tralala, c'est juste que je suis du genre à ne pas montrer mes sentiments, et à ne pas dire « je t'aime »).

En outre, je me suis défoncé le crâne à coup de « Say Something » de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. Je vous conseil de l'écouter en lisant, ça ajoute encore plus de tristesse.

Alors, encore une chose, j'ai beau trouver le couple Camilo super cute/chou/trognon/wonderful/adorable/ettoutlepatafoin, il n'empêche que j'aime bien les voir aussi « réaliste ». J'ai souvent vu des fictions ou Camus est très expansif sur ses sentiments, et je trouvais que ça ne lui collait pas. Alors j'ai donc calqué Camus sur mon caractère. C'est ma vision du Verseau, vous avez la vôtre, et heureusement.

ENJOY !

* * *

Tu ne me disais rien. Dès que je m'approchais de toi, tu me dévisageais, comme si j'étais une nuisance, un insecte, un intrus. Je ne t'en disais rien, mais ça me blessait profondément. J'aurais souhaité que tu me dises quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais simplement que tu brises ce silence.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, rien ne m'aurait arrêté. Je t'aime. Mon cœur ne bât que pour toi, il se sert de se savoir ignorer. Car c'est ça, tu m'ignores. Je te parle, je te parle et tu m'ignores. Mes paroles ne semblent pas t'intéresser…

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

J'aurais tant voulu t'apporter quelque chose, t'être utile. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Devant les autres, je fais bonnes figures, je souris, je ris, je leur parle, mais au fond de moi, je suis enfermé dans une cage. Je suis coincé, et toi seul à la clef, mais tu l'as juste posée sur une table quelconque, sans y faire attention. Je suis enchaîné à toi, mais tu n'en as cure. Je me mets à genoux devant toi, je te donne ce que je suis, tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis… Et qu'ai-je en retour ? L'ignorance.

Tu me regardes quelque instant, détourne le regard, et tu pars.

Lorsque je te dis « je t'aime », tu sembles sourd à mes paroles. Je t'ai offert de nombreux cadeaux, que tu acceptes sans rien dire. C'est comme une corvée pour toi.

Je t'ai écrit des poèmes, je plaçais mes mots, pour toi, pour te dire combien je t'aime, mais tu prenais le papier, tu le regardais quelques secondes, puis tu le posais sur la table basse, l'oubliant.

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

Je me sens si petit, je perds mes moyens, je ne comprends plus rien.

Même lorsque je t'embrasse, tu sembles loin. Tu te laisses faire, dans une ferme attention de faire court.

J'ai jeté ma fierté si loin pour toi, tu es le seul que j'aime…

Quand… Quand je te vois, si distant, si froid, je me demande bien à quoi tu penses… J'aimerais te comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens. Je voudrais te voir heureux, fier de moi, amoureux.

Mais tu ne dis rien, tu laisses faire, tu sembles attendre bien plus, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

Dis-moi quelque chose… Parle-moi…

Tu sais… Le soir, quand tu dors, je te regarde, ton visage est détendu, j'ai presque l'impression que tu souris, tu as l'air si fragile dans ton sommeil…

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

Dis-moi quelque chose, dit moi que tu m'aime, que tu veux me retenir…

Mais il n'y a rien, rien qu'un silence. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de supporter.

Mais je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus de faire semblant. Alors je m'en vais. Je m'en vais, mais je garde quand même un infime espoir que tu tenteras de me retenir.

Je te parle, je te dis que je te quitte, et ton visage est comme d'habitude, froid, sans émotions…

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu te comprendre, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su t'aimer, je suis désolé de t'avoir aimé, je suis désolé, pour tout…

Alors, je m'en vais, et toi, tu resteras de marbre, tu ne me diras rien, tu te contenteras de me regarder. Et moi, je souffrirais.

Mais dit moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Parle-moi, même pour me dire de me taire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard glacial, sans émotions, sans sentiments. Ce regard figé, vide, sans vie.

Je t'aime…

* * *

Je vous en supplie, ne me tapez pas, ne me jetez pas non plus de pierres, préféré plutôt les légumes, c'est bon pour la santé. Si vous avez des brocolis et des choux-fleurs, je suis preneuse.

Alors, ça vous a plu ?:D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.


End file.
